


Sollux's Shoes

by twentyfourshreds



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Copious amounts of troll lingo, One Shot, Patterns, Shoes, The paste is actually a form of peanut butter dw, the poor refrigerator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyfourshreds/pseuds/twentyfourshreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People just sometimes have those routines that they have lived with for years, and when you fuck it up, it fucks you up.</p><p>This was co-developed with a friend of mine, thanks man!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sollux's Shoes

Every moon rise he did something different, well, it was the same differences, but he liked to make his long nights a little more interesting. He also enjoyed everyone's confused looks that lasted for only a half a second, but half seconds add up over the span of sweeps.

Sollux always hid the second pair of shoes in his sylladex, and therefore, no one could find them. He started off with two pairs of shoes, white and black. One black shoe for his right and a white for his left. He kept the other pair for fun and practical reasons. Throwing those shoes out would have been a waste; they were expensive.

So, for a little light-heartedness in the drab, deadly nights, he switched his shoes every day. He had been doing this for as long as he could remember, probably even longer than that. It was a routine, and as much as he enjoyed being relaxed there were always those few things, and one of them were his shoes.

He sat at his computer trying to work out programs algorithms anything to take the fact that he had, somehow, in a stupor of forgotten feasts, hibernation periods and everything else that it takes for a troll to run properly, repeated his pattern. He had been in the scope of at least one person’s vision at the moment he walked into the common room. 

As he got up, slinking to some sort of food preparation block for a horribly mashed together grubsauce and faux flesh carb stack he looked at the ground at his feet and he nearly fried the computers in the nearest vicinity in his horror. He had repeated the pattern. Of all things he could have screwed up it was this, he couldn’t change them now someone would notice! He would just have to make it up the next two days. The thought made him recoil slightly as the transportalizer sent him into the food preparation block. He stepped off the pad and shuffled to the refrigerator, all the while staring at his mistake.

“What’s crawled up your waste chute?” a voice rang from the corner. Sollux peered over at the counter and saw a small bundle of elbows and knees licking grub butter off a knife.

“None of your fucking business.” The door made a gross suction sound and the cool air spilled out and he bent over trying to find something suitable, there were no faux protein slices.

“Liar.” Karkat muttered and hopped off the counter, leaning against it as he dug more paste out of the jar.

The fridge door slammed shut with a crackle and Sollux whipped around, “Gimme that.” He motioned to the jar in his hands and pulled out some carb stacks. His hand was still waiting for the jar. Karkat was staring at him, and he met his eyes over his shoulder he glared. “Well, are you?”

“Fine.” Karkat slammed the jar down on the countertop, the knife clattered out of it and onto the ground.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” He stared at his back as Karkat shrugged grabbing a drink from the counter saying, “If you’re a dick to me, I’ll be a dick to you.”

“Well you have no idea what’s gone wrong you shit smear.”

“What is it this time? Programs that lead nowhere even though you’ve checked them ‘over a million fucking times I swear’, or is it another weird algorithm, giving you answers in gibberish over and over again. Or did you lose a game of spades with rotten fish cake?”

“Uh let me see about that, no, no and have you become so intensely blind to see that capital “N-O” punched into his ridiculously high forehead for everyone to see that he's the literal worst thing to happen in the existence of our universe. Get a clue and leave me the fuck alone.” Sollux growled at him and got another knife from a drawer and stomped over to the fridge again grabbing sweet jelly from the shelf.

Karkat sipped at the drink watching Sollux as he angrily threw together a meal. “I'm not trying to come on as pale or anything, but you can tell me what's wrong.”

“Did it not come to seep into your think pan that today might just be a day that I'm just really fucking pissed off, huh?” He answered tiredly.

Karkat sighed, sipped his drink and mumbled something about not believing under his breath.

“You know what?” Sollux shot back, slamming his fist down on the table. “Fine, I'll tell you! I fucked it up, big time, I repeated the pattern, how’s that? I fucking repeated the pattern for the first time in every sweep that I have been doing this fucking pattern and it is fucking me up so badly because I didn't notice until now!” He was practically shrieking in Karkat’s face by this point. 

The refrigerator was done for, Karkat was staring at Sollux with wide eyes over the rim of the drink, and various appliances were fried and smoking.

“Is that good enough for you?” Sollux snarled. In the time it took for Karkat to pull himself together again, Sollux was already on the transportalizer, meal in one hand and Karkat's drink in the other.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any grammatical mistakes please tell me! Thank you so much for reading.


End file.
